Misery in the Kitchen
by Nebrae
Summary: It's been a tough day for the young members of Organization XIII. Rotten moods and kitchen appliances don't mix very well. A series of one-shots documenting the woe's of The Castle That Never Was, starting with Roxas.


**Author's Note and Update**

_It's been a while hasn't it? For all the readers of my other stories, see the **A/N** at the end of this story for a important message regarding a matter I feel should be shared with you before I take any action. So, enjoy the story!_

_P.S. This is the begining of a series I'd like to start up with the Organization XIII characters. First Roxas's chapter, then Zexions. I should have the second chapter up by the end of the week. More info on that on my profile page. Tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p>The blonde Nobody sighed and flopped down on the gray stiff couch, exhausted. His head was pulsing, and his body ached all over. He had just come back from a mission in Wonderland with a massive headache, and an appetite the size to match. He had to single handedly restrain Larxene from electrocuting the Queen of Hearts, which meant receiving all of her frustration. Although he had half the mind to allow her to shut the Royal Pain up her way, he knew their leader wouldn't exactly be happy about it.<p>

"He Rox- ow! Did you tick off Larxene or something?" Axel exclaimed, clutching the hand he had just gone to mess up his friend's hair with.

The mentioned nymph was glaring daggers at the red head from her position on the adjacent couch. The keybearer just sighed and rolled over. It wasn't surprising that he still carried electricity from her attacks. Right now, Demyx had every right in this nonexistent world to call her a witch.

Noticing his depleting strength, XIII decieded it was time to get up and make something for himself before a certain pyro volunteered. He shuddered remembering the first, and only time he let his friend cook for him. Mentally cursing Larxene, he slowly arose from the couch, his whole body stiff, and quickly left his partner for the day to report back to Saïx.

He sluggishly left the room, ignoring the female's indignant shouts and Axel's laughs, which were quickly cut short by the sound of electricity cutting through the air, followed by a groan. Roxas shook his head and opened a dark corridor to any other place that was quiet.

The keybearer stepped out of the portal to find a very _interesting_ sight, to say the least.

"What in Hades is going on?" He glared at the two older members standing in the middle of what used to be the kitchen.

A strange unidentified liquid substance covered the white tiled floor and ceiling. It seemed to have come from the chrome blender, who's top was stuck to the ceiling. A thin layer of smoke that clouded the air was leaking from the oven. The fridge and freezer were both wide open, and Roxas bet they had been that way for a while. He thanked Kingdom Hearts it was Xaldin's turn to go food shopping.

The two elder members stopped their bickering to turn to XIII, both coated in what he assumed to be their failed attempt at a lunch. He found him self not desiring to ask what they were planning on making. Whatever was laced through the blonde's graying hair didn't look too appetizing to him. The musician on the other hand, had a stomach that Axel had often labeled as a "toxic waste dump."

"We were cooking." Demyx stated, as if it were obvious.

"And then this idiot didn't put a lid on the blender." The scientist put in, crossing his arms and glaring at the sitar playing for good measure.

_Well what the _hell _was in that blender? _Roxas found himself wanting to ask, but decieded against it. After all, as long as something was working and some food was still edible, it wasn't his problem. He just blinked and stepped around the two, making his way over to the cabinet, which was only partially covered in the odd substance.

"By the way, what's in the oven?" The keybearer asked, rummaging through the continents of the cabinet, jerking his thumb to the oven that was still burning _something. _After seeing what those two did with a blender, Roxas wasn't too keen on seeing what was in there. He was just slightly reassured by the fact that Demyx was a living fire hydrant.

"Oh crap!" The older teen panicked, quickly throwing open the oven, and dosing whatever was in there.

Although he may have gone a tad bit over board.

Roxas just stared at him, incredibly dumbfounded. He didn't know how the Nobody was still-more or less- alive. How he hadn't managed to tick off something as violent and deadly like The Beast yet still wouldn't process in the shorter blonde's mind. He tugged his now flattened spikes, not knowing what to think besides the fact that the musician had saved a lot of work for the dusks who were to be assigned to clean up his mess.

Now the white walls and tiles were mostly back to their blindingly white original state. Only a small puddle of dark green water stood off to the side, while the oven and fridge were sparkling.

Vexen on the other hand, was sputtering curses at IX that are not to be repeated. His thin, fading blonde hair was plastered to his head, and dripping. He looked completely soaked to the bone. Roxas could feel his own cloak sticking to him, threatening to merge with his skin. He stepped back a bit, his boots making a muddled squeak.

The blonde sitarist sighed at the sight of his charred food, muttering to himself about screwing the whole thing and going out. It only took one look at the thermostat's drastically dropping tempature, and the Chilly Academic for him to make his smartest move of the day (in Roxas's opinion); teleport himself out.

The previously mentioned scientist growled something incoherent and stalked through a dark corridor, most likely bent on seeking revenge after he was in a comfortable and dry uniform.

Roxas, being the only one left in the kitchen at this point, turned back around to make his meal. Deciding it best not to test his luck with whatever spoiled in the fridge, he was left with the only appliance in the kitchen he bothered to learn how to use.

The microwave.

Noticing how the cabinet door was left slightly ajar during Demyx's flood, he began to note how limited his options were. Looking past a wet box of instant rice, he found an virtually untouched can of ravioli. Not really caring about anything except getting nutrition into his stomach, he popped the lid off and stuck the food into the seemingly untouched microwave.

Roxas sighed and leaned back against the counter, silently thinking about how one thing would work out for him today.

He hadn't realized though, that starting an electrical appliance that happened to be plugged into a wet outlet wasn't going to turn out how he hoped.

After a huge spark from the back of the microwave, a steady steam of smoke following close behind, Roxas cursed every known deity.

He had just started an electrical fire.

After grabbing a fire extinguisher off the counter, and coating the drying walls and floor by the microwave in white powder, Roxas sighed and almost fell over in exhaustion. Thinking back to the days events in Wonderland and how unusable the kitchen was at the moment did not help his hunger, nor his want to crawl up in his room and sleep for the next week. After fishing out his destroyed half cooked dinner out of the microwave, his right eye twitched.

Then he snapped.

Calling forth his Keyblade, Roxas proceeded to beat the already ruined appliance to a severely unrecognizable piece of trash.

* * *

><p><strong>The Obnoxious AN**

_I'll just get straight to the point then. I've been thinking a lot, and decided that Nebrae's Story isn't really going anywhere. After losing all of my pre-planned chapters and plot lines, I've been wondering if I should scrap the story or not._

_When I started that story, I was extremely new to the Fandom. Through that story I met a lot of good people and friends. That story, although not as horrible as I had thought it was back then, has opened up a lot of opportunities and has made me a better writer. Being left with little inspiration for the story, I've decided I have three choices. I could either scrap the story and delete it, or leave it up as something that will never be completed, or continue with the story, and possibly change it around. I've decided to ask the viewers for their opinion, assuming I have viewers for that story._

_I'd also like to apologize to my Beta Reader for posting this without contacting her first. I just felt that this was a matter I needed to attend to immediately. That and I feel pretty confident about this story._


End file.
